Monsters
by Emmaxolotl
Summary: Après Civil War, Tony se retrouve seul. Et jamais rien de bien n'arrive quand il se retrouve seul. Cependant, une visite incongrue pourrait bien donner un nouveau sens à sa vie... Et lui ramener de nouveaux ennemies. Tony/Bucky et autres, lemon, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Hello à tous ! Voilà une fic sur le MCU. J'ai voulue m'essayer à un autre genre d'écriture, je vous présente donc une fic bien plus longue que les autres, et ce n'est que le chapitre 1 !

Précision (valable pour toute la fic) : Rien ne m'appartient, mention de drogues et de violence, avec des lemons (dont des yaoi) pour couronner le tout. Je préviens qu'il y a du spoil de Civil War, alors courrez le voir le plus rapidement possible et revenez ici ^^

Mais trêve de blabla, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Tony n'avait de cesse d'améliorer ces armures. Il cherchait toujours à les rendre plus légères, plus habiles, plus rapides. Il cherchait la perfection. C'est ce qui l'avait conduit à créer l'énergie verte auto-générée, mais aussi ce qui l'avait pousser à créer Ultron. Il ne se l'était toujours pas pardonné, d'ailleurs. Il avait cherché l'idéal et avait juste réussit à faire un remake de Terminator. Il savait très bien que les autres ne lui avaient pas vraiment pardonné. Ils avaient déserté la tours les uns après les autres, le laissant à ses armures. Ça n'avait pas vraiment changé son quotidien. Depuis la Sokovie il n'avait pas quitté son atelier. Finalement, il avait construit le complexe en dehors de la ville, et ils avaient retrouvé leur équilibre.

Puis il y avait eu cette fichue "guerre civile" qui avait tout détruit. Tony savait - depuis qu'il avait reçut la lettre de Cap - qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur les autres. N'empêche. Ça lui manquait. Et ni Bruce ni Thor n'était là pour boire et/ou déconner avec lui. Même Natacha était partie. Ah, et aussi, Pepper avait choisit d'interrompre leur relation pour de bon. Maintenant il était vraiment seul. Et ce n'était jamais bon quand il était en roue libre.

Au final, en ces vacances de fin d'années, Tony était seul dans sa maison de Floride nouvellement reconstruite. Il avait gardé les même plans. Il aimait sa maison comme ça. Maintenant que Pepper n'était plus là, il se permettait de mettre sa musique à fond dans toutes les pièces. Il avait aussi racheté un piano et avait refait une jolie déco. Tout ça pour ne pas passer pour un alcolo dépressif en manque de compagnie. Il était Tony Stark. Il était Iron Man. Il était l'homme toujours au top. Le play-boy milliardaire philanthrope.

Et quelqu'un osait le déranger un lundi soir, à presque minuit, alors qu'il était en pleine descente. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand Tony était en roue libre. Il faisait des conneries.

L'importuneur récidiva. Tony coupa rageusement la musique et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers la porte. Il l'ouvra en grand, s'apprêta à déverser un flot de parole haineuse, mais sa voix resta bloquer quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas une, pas deux, mais bien sept personnes devant sa porte. Le team Cap. Au complet. Il resta figé un instant et ne réagit presque pas quand Steve fit signe aux autres de rentrer en vitesse. Tony les regarda passer, puis referma la porte et fit passer les fenêtres en mode "opaque" - vieux réflexe.

\- J'ai des bières au frigo si vous voulez. Cap, à l'atelier. Faut qu'on parle.

 _" Youah. On dirait presque que je suis clean. Continue comme ça et avec un peu de chance ils poseront pas de question."_

Il regarda Wanda, Clint, Sharon, Sam, Bucky et Scott se jeter sur son frigo. Il se rappela tous ces bons moments passés ensemble. D'un côté il était heureux de les voir - plus qu'il n'aurait bien voulu l'admettre -, mais d'un autre il sentit son cœur se serrer. Si ces bons moments avaient cessé, c'était bien pour une raison.

Tony dériva dans ses pensées pendant qu'il descendait l'escalier menant à l'atelier. Il avait créé Ultron parce qu'il cherchait la perfection en matière de protection. Il avait signé les accords de Sokovie pour se ranger, être plus posé, plaire à Peppe - qui l'avait jeté peu après. La Sokovie : sa faute. La guerre civile : sa faute. Sa descente en enfer : sa faute.

Il sentit qu'on le secouait par l'épaule, et alors il descendit du nuage orageux de ses pensées. Steve se tenait devant lui. Il avait l'air inquiet. Merde. Il était grillé. Il avait vue l'état de ses yeux. D'ordinaire Tony mettait ses lunettes de soleil quand il était dans _cet_ état, il ne les mettait pas quand il était censé être seul chez lui.

\- Je croyais que tu avais arrêté.

\- Ça c'était avant, Steve.

\- Je t'avais dis de m'appeler au moindre problème. J'aurais pu t'aider.

Tony leva tout de suite un doigt vers Steve en guise d'avertissement. Il détacha chaque mot :

\- Ne me parle pas comme mon père. Je n'ai pas besoins de toi pour… Pour ça. Si des alliens avaient décidé de se ramener, là ça aurait été un bon motif pour t'appeler. Mais rien d'autre.

Finalement il baissa son bras et alla s'asseoir sur son bureau.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? lui répondit Cap.

\- T'es venu avec ta bande squatter ma baraque sans prévenir avant, doit bien y'avoir une raison.

\- Tu as entendu parlé de l'AIM ?

A ces mots Tony toussa. L'AIM. Bien sûr qu"il connaissait. Il avait failli finir cramé à cause de c't'entreprise.

\- Ouais. J'en ai plus ou moins entendu parler.

\- C'est une ancienne filière d'hydra.

\- Je sais.

Tony se releva, fouilla dans les piles de dossiers éparpillés partout sur le sol et en extirpa une clef USB qu'il tendit au Captain. Steve leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur eux.

Sourcil encore plus interrogateur.

\- Je passe pas mes journées à juste m'enfiler des rails de coke.

Sourcils désapprobateurs.

" _En fait c'est comme si ses sourcils pouvaient parler. Sauf que ça parle pas des sourcils. Mec tu te parles à toi même là. Ah. Attend. Mr Bannière étoilée va dire un truc."_

\- Je suis désolé Tony.

" _Quoi ? Il a dit quoi ? Je crois qu'il a dit qu'il était désolé. Encore ? C'est le début de l'azeim… L'azi… L'ozem… Du… Puis merde."_

\- J'avais compris la première fois. Mai merci de le rappeler. Je... Je suis passé à autre chose.

\- En plongeant dans l'alcool et la coke ?

\- J'ai fait pire, tu sais. Bien pire.

Steve le regarda un instant, lui qui voulait paraître si fringant malgré les étranges cocktails qu'il s'était administré.

\- Viens avec nous.

\- Quoi ?

\- Viens avec nous pour détruire l'AIM.

Tony le dévisagea un moment. Puis fit doucement non de la tête.

\- Je crois que j'ai posé assez de problème comme ça. Je retournerais pas sur le terrain.

\- Bon... Dans ce cas, soit notre logeur/ingénieur attitré, comme avant.

\- Tu sais que même si j'ai l'air assez minable tout seul dans ma maison, j'ai une entreprise à gérer ?

Sourcils interrogatifs.

\- Pepper a rendu son tablier quand elle m'a laissé.

Steve lui serra l'épaule en guise de réconfort.

\- Je suis ok. Je veux bien vous héberger et vous bricoler des trucs.

\- Et l'entreprise ?

\- Ils se sont passés de moi pendant trois semaines, un peu plus un peu moins…

Ils rirent doucement et remontèrent à l'étage.

oOo

Wanda se servait de ses pouvoirs pour décapsuler des bières, Sam chantait _An Eloquent_ des Shaka Ponk, Scott était lancé dans une grande conversation (pas) philosophique avec Clint, et Bucky regardait tout ce petit monde en souriant.

Tony avait réfléchis longuement. Il avait finir par pardonner à Bucky. A Bucky Barnes, pas au Winter Soldier. Mais cette personne n'était plus.

Une fois arrivé au salon, Tony tapa fortement dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention.

\- Oyé ! Oyé ! J'ai assez de chambres pour chacun d'entre vous, alors allez à l'étage, choisissez en une et allez y déposer vos affaires. On m'a fait savoir - il lança un clin d'œil au Captain - que vous auriez besoins de deux trois bricoles, vous aurez qu'à me retrouver en bas pour demander quoi que se soit. Exécution.

Tous se mirent en mouvement d'un air joyeux. Une personne attira l'attention de Tony. Bucky. Il voyait bien que son bras avait été replacé, mais il n'avait pas l'air dans un état de marche optimale. Quand Bucky se retourna vers lui, Tony paniqua deux secondes, ne sachant quoi dire pour ne pas paraître relou.

\- Buck, vient me voir quand t'auras déchargé tes affaires. Va falloir faire un truc pour ton bras. Je sais pas qui te l'a mis dans cet état mais je vais arranger ça.

Bucky sourit à l'évocation de leur combat. Si Tony faisait des blagues là-dessus, c'est qu'il était passé à autre chose. Steve le regarda un moment puis une belle blonde détourna son attention…

oOo

Bucky descendit à l'atelier avec une petite boule au ventre d'appréhension. Il y trouva des armures, des armures, des bouts d'armures, des papiers, des armures, et un corps gisant dans un coin, à moitié recouvert par un armure. Il alla lui secouer gentiment l'épaule. Tony se cramponna au royaume des rêves, mais finit pas ouvrir les yeux après quelques minutes. Il sourit en voyant Bucky penché sur lui.

Il finit par se relever. Il enleva son armure et, tel un docteur, demanda à Bucky de s'allonger sur son plan de travail. Il examina le bras sous toutes les coutures, notant des détails, prenant des photos et des captures en 3D holographiques. Après une longue heure d'étude approfondie, il laissa enfin Bucky descendre de la longue table. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités puis Bucky se sentit fatigué. Il bailla.

\- Je vais aller dormir. On a eu une grosse journée.

\- Bonne nuit, Robocop.

Bucky sourit au surnom, se dirigea vers les escalier mais se retourna.

\- Tu ne vas pas dormir ?

Tony s'arrêta quelques instants, puis fit rapidement non de la tête. Bucky était curieux, mais était trop crevé pour un interrogatoire. Il remonta et alla se coucher sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses vêtements.

Tony regarda Bucky remonter, puis commença à travailler sur le nouveau bras. Son contact au Wakanda - qui était en fait le roi - lui avait donné il y a peu du vibranium. Il commença donc la réalisation du projet, en y rajoutant quelques améliorations.

oOo

9h18

Steve Rogers sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine, au rez de chaussée. Tous les autres dormaient.

Une fois en bas, il remarqua que le café était déjà fait, et qu'il avait même eu le temps de refroidir. Il s'en servit une tasse et décida de descendre à l'atelier. Il y trouva Tony, finalisant le bras en vibranium, les mains recouvertes des gants de l'armure, une dizaine de tasses de café gisant un peu partout dans la pièce. Le génie ne l'avait pas entendu, se concentrant sur les derniers réglages. Steve toussa pour se manifester. Tony sursauta et laissa tomber son tourne vis. Il se tourna vers Cap, qui pu alors admirer le spectacle d'un Tony défait, avec des cernes noirs, le teint blafard, et le regard hagard.

\- Tu n'as pas dormi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai fait une sieste vers six heures.

\- Les gants… C'est pour empêcher tes mains de trembler ?

Tony le regarda un instant, sera la mâchoire, ramassa le tourne vis et se remis au travail.

\- Si seulement j'avais un tourne vis sonique… marmonna Tony.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh, non, rien… Juste… Ça doit être cool d'avoir un TARDIS et de partir à l'autre bout de l'univers…

\- Doctor Who !

Tony se retourna en faisant de gros yeux à Steve, qui lui fit un clin d'œil accompagné de son plus beau sourire. Tony commença à rire doucement.

\- Tu devrais aller te reposer. On t'a laissé ta chambre.

Tony arrêta de rire immédiatement

\- C'est bon, j'ai pas besoins de monter, j'ai tout ce qui faut là. Puis j'ai bientôt finit.

Sourcils interrogateurs.

Tony désigna un sac de couchage dans un coin de la pièce. Ce qu'il ne dit pas à Steve, c'est qu'il ne s'en était pas servit depuis plusieurs semaines. Il faisait éventuellement des siestes de quelques dizaines de minutes, sinon il tenait au café et à la coke.

Sourcils désapprobateurs.

Tony retourna à son travail. Steve le regarda encore quelques temps puis retourna aux escaliers.

\- Monte quand les autres seront réveillés. Qu'on petit déjeune ensemble.

Tony se tourna vers Cap. Il ne savait pas si il devait être en colère qu'on lui donne encore des ordres et qu'on le prenne en pitié, ou si il devait être reconnaissant qu'enfin on ne le traite plus comme un monstre.

\- Appelle moi quand vous serez tous là, grommela-t-il.

Steve parut heureux de sa petite victoire, et remonta refaire du café – le café froid c'est vraiment pas le top.

oOo

Tous étaient enfin réveillés, et ça commençait à être n'importe quoi dans le cuisine.

\- Bucky, tu peux aller chercher Tony en bas s'il-te-plaît ? demanda Steve alors qu'il empêchait Sam de mettre le feu à la maison.

Bucky fit oui de la tête avec amusement (Steve qui essayait de jouer les adultes et de gérer les autres. Jamais il n'aurait cru voir ça de toute sa vie).

Il descendit à l'atelier et trouva Tony, torse nu, cheveux trempés, un serviette posée nonchalamment sur l'épaule gauche, en train de faire les derniers réglages sur son bras. L'ingénieur finit par le remarquer et lui lança un sourire... Qui perturba bien trop fortement les battements de son cœur. Bucky se reprit rapidement – pas assez cependant pour que Tony ne le remarque pas – et lui transmis le message de Steve avant de s'empresser de rejoindre les escaliers. Tony resta bloquer un petit moment après le passage éclaire du sergent. Il avait bien vue qu'il avait bugué... Et ça lui avait plu.

\- Va vraiment falloir que j'arrête la drogue...

Il enfila un T-Shirt, rangea sommairement ses outils, et alla rejoindre la bande de fous qui avait envahie sa maison...

oOo

Le petit déjeuner avait été mémorable. Sam avait réussit à mettre le feu au pancakes, Scott avait défié Sharon et avait finit étalé, à moitié conscient sur le canapé, Wanda avait réussit à contrôler les vagues pour que Steve de Clint puissent faire une compétition de surf – là elle était K.O. sur le canapé, étalée sur Scott -, et au final il ne restait à table que Tony et Steve, qui regardaient les autres avec amusement.

\- D'ailleurs j'ai finit le bras, dit Tony distraitement en se resservant du café.

\- Déjà ?

\- M'aurais-tu sous estimé ?

Tony défia Bucky du regard, et ils se fixèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendant... Sûrement beaucoup de temps. Mais là aucun des deux ne touchait terre, donc ils ne s'en rendaient pas vraiment compte. C'est un Steve trempé qui interrompit le contact.

\- Tony t'as dit qu'il avait finit le bras ?

Les deux se réveillèrent, comme s'ils émergeaient d'un rêve. Bucky reprit son souffle – quand avait-il arrêté de respirer ? - et fit oui de la tête à Steve, qui ne sembla pas remarquer le malaise.

\- J'allais d'ailleurs lui demander de l'essayer en bas, bredouilla Tony, qui commençait déjà à descendre.

Sourcils interrogateurs.

Bucky essaya de lui lancer un sourire rassurant – raté – et alla à la suite du milliardaire.

oOo

 _"Tu joues à quoi, mec ?!"_

Voilà la pensée qui martelait l'esprit de Tony.

Il s'était fait une promesse après Pepper. Il devait arrêter toute « relation plus qu'amicale avec d'autres êtres humains ». Puis peut-être qu'il se faisait juste des films. Qu'il se torturait pour rien. Que c'était juste un retour d'acide. Que …

\- Hum hum.

 _"Bas ouais crétin, tu lui as dit de descendre pour le bras. Maintenant tu respires un coup, t'assumes, et tu gères."_

\- Près pour changer de bras ?

\- Surtout près à me débarrasser de celui-là, rit doucement Bucky.

Et ce son déclencha un frisson le long de la colonne de Tony. Il fit s'asseoir Bucky sur le plan de travail et commença à enlever le bras en place.

\- Qui a remis ton bras ?

\- Un ancien contact de Sharon. Pourquoi ?

Tony se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux, pris un air grave... Bucky commença à s'inquiéter.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est une brêle. Ce mec y connaît rien en mécha.

Bucky resta figé un instant, puis il explosa de rire. Il laissa Tony finir de démonter son bras endommagé. Il se crispa quand il lui enleva pour de bon.

\- Je te fais mal ?

L'inquiétude sincère que laissait montrer le visage de Tony lui réchauffa le cœur.

\- Nan, c'est bon... J'ai plus l'habitude, c'est tout.

\- « Plus » l'habitude ?

Bucky resta silencieux, et Tony décida de changer de sujet pendant qu'il installait le nouveau bras.

\- Bon, j'ai fait quelques modifs pour ton nouveau bras. Déjà, on oublie les alliages douteux : c'est du vibranium pur. J'ai augmenter le nombre de fibres nerveuses synthétiques pour plus de contrôle. J'ai aussi implanté un mini ARC pour l'alimentation du bras. C'est pensé pour que ton bras soit toujours opérationnel, pour toutes sortes de missions.

Il finit d'installer le bras, et Bucky commença à le faire bouger.

\- Pour toutes les missions ?

\- Yep. Qu'importe l'état du bras, il y aura toujours de l'énergie, et même quand tu seras cr...

Tony dû s'interrompre quand il sentit des lèvres douces se poser sur les siennes. Il sentit un main tiède se poser sur sa joue et un bras métallique se poser dans le creux de ses reins. Il se sentait bien dans ces bras. Mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Bucky mis finalement fin au baiser. Tony admira son sourire.

\- Effectivement... Toutes sortes de missions.

Tony resta à le contempler et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Il approfondit le baiser et crut défaillir quand il sentit les bras de Bucky descendre le long de son corps. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le manque d'oxygène se fasse sentir. Ils reprirent immédiatement après avoir respiré.

Ils finirent par se séparer à contre cœur quand ils entendirent quelqu'un descendre les escaliers.

Steve arriva en baillant, en tenue de sport.

\- Alors, ce nouveau bras ?

\- Génial... Merci, Tony.

Tony fit un clin d'œil à Bucky et retourna à ses armures.

Sourcils interrogateurs.

\- Je vais mettre un jogging, j'arrive.

Bucky entraîna Steve à sa suite dans les escaliers, sans oublier de lancer un dernier regard à Tony.

* * *

Ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir d'écrire cette fic. J'espère quelle vous a plu ^^

Le format de cette fic étant bien plus long, je ne vous promet pas d'en sortir un tous les deux jours, mais je vais essayer d'en sortir un par semaine.

N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis et on se retrouve bientôt pour d'autres fics !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Enfin le chapitre 2 de Monsters, que j'ai écrit avec amour au lieu de réviser le bac français.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

Visser. Boire. Visser. Mesurer. Tester. Boire. Vis manquée. Tournevis par terre. Boire. Maux de tête. Se pencher pour le ramasser. Se cogner la tête contre la table. Grogner. Boire. Le ramasser. Visser.

Tony Stark et son obsession pour la perfection. C'était la raison pour laquelle il passait le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans son atelier, à faire et refaire d'innombrables armures. L'alcool, c'était juste pour oublier qu'il se détestait à cause de ça. Et qu'il détestait l'homme misérable qu'il était devenu.

Tony releva la tête de son armure et contempla son atelier, emplit de carcasses de métal. D'un geste du bras il envoya voler ce qu'il y avait sur le plan de travail, avant de se lever et de commencer à donner des coups à ces bouts de ferraille inanimés qui semblaient le juger. Il cogna jusqu'à en saigner, n'en épargnant aucune, et quand l'épuisement se faisait trop fort, il se mit à détruire le reste avec le peu d'énergie qui résidait encore en lui : tables, ordinateurs, outils, bouteilles, tout y passa.

Cela faisait quatre jours que ses squatteurs étaient partis en mission. Ils n'avaient pas donné de nouvelles depuis. Pas que la totalité de la team ne lui manque, mais ses pensées se tournaient de plus en plus vers Bucky. Il n'y avait plus rien eu entre eux depuis que Tony lui avait rendu son bras. Il avait finit par se dire que c'était juste dans l'euphorie du moment, que ça ne se reproduirait pas... Et ça le faisait enrager. Il se torturait bien assez l'esprit comme ça, pas besoins de rajouter du relationnel dans tout ce foutoir !

Vlam. Bruit de verre brisé. Cette fois c'était trop. Il allait craquer.

\- Et puis quoi encore ?!

Tony escalada les marches à une vitesse lumière. Il déboula dans le salon pour trouver... Un bras. Gisant sur le sol. Un bras en métal. Un bras étrangement familier et qui évoquait des souvenir un peu trop brûlant dans son esprit embrumé.

\- Putain de...

Il aperçu une enveloppe posée tranquillement sur le piano. Il ramassa le bras – et se remercia de l'avoir fais en vibranium, n'osant pas imaginer le poids d'une telle pièce en acier – et s'empara de la lettre. Il lut, pâlit, regarda le bras, eut la nausée.

La lettre était accompagnée de photos. D'horribles photos. On pouvait y voir Sam avec deux entailles dans le dos, comme si il avait réellement des ailes et qu'on lui avait arrachée Wanda avec les bras scarifiés, les mains emprisonnées dans du plâtres qui lui faisait saigner les poignets Steve avec une étoile gravée dans la poitrine... Mais le plus insupportable cliché montrait Bucky, attaché à un lit d'hôpital, l'épaule gauche en sang, tailladé de partout, le visage hurlant la douleur.

 _« Cher Tony Stark,_

 _Il semblerait que vous vous soyez mis en tête d'aider ces quelques faquins dans une quête qui, de toute évidence, les dépassait et de loin. J'espère que ces quelques pictographies vous dissuaderons que continuer leur combat désespéré._

 _Au cas où vous en douteriez nous allons nous occuper de vos amis. Pas la peine de tenter quoi que se soit d'idiot à leur encontre. Voyez ce que nous avons pu faire d'eux, imaginer ce que nous ferions d'autres._

 _Bien sincèrement. »_

\- Friday ?

\- Oui Monsieur Stark ?

\- Trouve d'où vient cette lettre. Et prépare l'armure.

Stark parti mettre sa combinaisons en lycra sans même laisser à Friday le temps de faire une de ses remarques habituelles. Il devait bien rester une armure en état de marche quelque part, non ? Il l'espérait sincèrement.

Voilà comment Tony Stark se retrouva à dessoûler dans une Mark 42.1en direction d'une base militaire abandonnée – mais qui devait apparemment pas vraiment l'être – à la frontière entre les USA et le Canada.

oOo

\- Fichus arbres à la c... AAAH !

L'esprit encore embrumé, il n'avait pu éviter le démoniaque conifère qui s'était érigé rageusement en travers de son chemin. Il s'écrasa piteusement dans la neige, qui ne tarda pas à recouvrir son corps gisant. Friday l'informa qu'il ne lui restait qu'une cinquantaine de mètres à parcourir avant d'atteindre la base-pas-si-abandonnée-que-ça.

Il resta là quelques instants, à se demander ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à plonger tête la première dans une telle galère, alors qu'il était soul et encore quelque peu défoncé.

\- C'est pour le Winter Soldier, Monsieur.

\- La ferme, Friday. Et l'appelle pas comme ça.

« IA à la con, va... »

Tony se redressa avec la légèreté et la grâce d'un taureau sous LSD. Il parcourut le chemin restant à pied, trébuchant sur chaque racine qui voulait lui barrer la route. Il finit par trouver une porte dérobée à coup de scan et d'engueulade avec Friday, cette impétueuse IA qui ne lui rappelait que trop bien l'avant dernière personne à l'avoir délaissé. Il songea d'abord à la jouer sécurité, mais voyant que la base était protéger contre toute forme de piratage il opta pour la meilleure des solutions : celle qui incluait des propulseurs et des poings.

Après s'être débattu il finit victorieux de la porte de fer. C'est vrai quoi, ça ne lui aura prit que vingt minutes. Il entra donc, tous ses systèmes de détection en marche, prêt à faire feu au moindre mouvement. Un pas, puis un autre, il avança dans ce dédale de décombres, la boule dans son ventre grandissant mètre après mètre.

Un éclair... puis la nuit ! Une ombre passa devant lui, qu'il aperçu à demi dans l'obscurité. Il resta paralysé, l'air ambiant semblant avoir changer de consistance. Avait-il rêvé ? La silhouette rougeoyante n'était-elle qu'une création de son esprit malade ? Seul un tremblement de terre lui répondit, rageur. Les vibrations ne tardèrent pas à atteindre les murs, puis le plafond. Tony se lança alors à toute allure dans les couloirs, cherchant âme qui vive, amie ou ennemie, avant que les secousses ne finissent par l'enfermer dans une prison de pierre.

\- Monsieur, d'après mes calculs il ne vous reste plus que 4 minutes tout au plus avant d'être emmuré.

\- Tu peux pas m'aider pour une fois, au lieux de me balancer des trucs comme ça ?

\- Désolé d'avoir pensé à vous prévenir de votre mort imminente si vous resté ici, Monsieur.

\- Ferme la, tu veux ?

\- Bien Monsieur, ainsi je ne vous informerai pas que les prisons se trouvent à 7 mètres devant vous et que j'y détecte six formes de vie.

\- Attend... Six ? Seulement six ?

Tony accéléra, tremblant presque, manquant de défaillir si l'armure n'avait pas été là pour le soutenir. Il arriva aux prisons et vit dans chaque cellules les corps sans vie apparente de ses amis.

\- Friday, tu sais ce que t'as à faire !

L'armure se désolidarisa d'un coup, les fragments allant se placer sur chacun de ses anciens coéquipiers, vérifiant leur état de santé. Il était mauvais. Très mauvais. Bien sûr, si ils étaient bien sous les bons soins d'un succursale d'hydra, l'infime souffle de vie qui leur restait était une bénédiction.

\- Plus que quelques secondes avant que votre sortie ne soit fortement compromise.

\- Montre moi l'itinéraire !

Tony récupéra le casque de l'armure pour voir la carte tracée par Friday, les autres partie du corps de métal s'étant modifier pour porter d'une quelconque manière les corps faiblards de ces amis.

oOo

\- Où est-ce que je suis ?

\- Quelque part sur notre magnifique terre, Sergent Barnes.

Bucky tourna la tête vers l'homme qui venait de lui répondre. Grand, blond, musclé, Bucky aurait presque pu le trouver à son goût si il ne le persécutait pas depuis bientôt une semaine. Et si il n'avait pas déjà un certains brun qui tournait dans son esprit, arborant un sourire malicieux et lui jetant des regards en coin.

\- Tu divagues, mon ami ?

\- Je ne suis pas votre ami.

\- Ainsi tu préfères te concentrer sur ta situation de mortel enchaîné ?

Bucky commença à ricaner, le genre de rire sarcastique qu'il réserve à la vermine. Et dans le genre vermine, Aldrich Killian dépassait tous les classiques. Depuis bien des jours il le torturait, mais Buck ne savait pas si il y avait une raison ou si c'était pour son propre plaisir. Il savait, pour l'avoir croisé de nombreuse fois par le passé, qu'il était au goût du scientifique fou. Scientifique qui le répugnait, soit dit en passant. Et qui avait plus d'une fois profité du carnet rouge que ses supérieurs gardaient jalousement. Rien que d'y repenser, l'ex-Winter sentait ses boyaux qui voulaient se faire la malle. Il fini par adopter le mutisme, sa meilleur arme contre sa mémoire, mais aussi contre l'homme à ses côtés. Il ne tressaillit pas quand il sentit le déferlement de chaleur envahir sa peau. Il était habituer aux colères de Killian. Il survivrait à celle là aussi. Il finirait bien par s'habituer aux brûlures, son entraînement l'ayant déjà habituer à ne pas crier.

oOo

Le chocolat ne faisait pas plus d'effet que l'alcool. Dommage. Parce qu'il était à sec. Après avoir ramené les six corps meurtris, il avait eu tout le loisir de constater l'absence de celui qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Son bar n'avait pas survécu. Bientôt, ses réserves de chocolat non plus. Restait plus que les tic tac et se serait la fin.

\- Comment tu peux... En manger... Autant d'un coup ?

Tony n'avait pas entendu le Captain le rejoindre, trop concentré sur son twix et sa peine, affalé sur le comptoir d'un bar qui n'en était plus un.

\- Comment tu peux encore tenir debout ? Les autres se réveilleront pas avant plusieurs jours...

\- Un des avantages à être le Captain... Je suppose.

Sourcil interrogatif, cette fois sur le visage de Tony. « Je suppose ». Attend... Il n'aime pas sa condition ? Captain Fierté ? Maudissant sa curiosité, Tony céda.

\- Comment ça « je suppose » ? Être l'égérie des USA n'est pas si satisfaisant que ça ?

\- C'est pas ça, c'est... Il se passa une main sur le visage, soupirant. Être un super soldat à ses avantages. Je le nie pas. Mais parfois...

\- C'est usant ?

Captain s'accouda au bar et hocha lentement de la tête.

\- Désavantage numéro 1 : je ne peux pas me soûler.

Tony eut d'abord dans l'idée de réagir de manière outrée, car c'est ce que tout le monde aurait attendu de sa part, mais là il n'en avait juste pas envie. Au fond de lui il comprenait la douleur de Steve, lui qui avait passer les dernières semaines en compagnie de bouteilles de Jack – il n'aimait pas le goût, mais ça faisait le job.

\- Quoi d'autre ?

\- Se rétablir plus facilement que la moyenne accroît les chances de laisser des amis derrières soit.

\- Heureusement que j'étais déjà déprimé.

Tony finit son twix et jeta l'emballage dans la poubelle derrière le bar.

\- Des nouvelles de Bucky ?

Tony ronchonna. Steve comprit. Ils arrêtèrent de parler.

Steve les avait grillé tout de suite. Il était content pour eux. Mais c'était sans compter la confiance en soi de Tony qui avoisinait le zéro absolu et la peur de lui même de Bucky qui atteignait des sommets. Au final seuls des regards avaient été échangés, et maintenant il ne restait qu'une plaie en Tony, plaie qui venait de se rouvrir et qui s'infectait peu à peu.

Vlam. Bruit de verre brisé.

Tony se frappa la tête contre le bar avec rage. Steve ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui se passe. Il suit l'homme de fer au salon. Sur le piano trône un lettre. Tony l'ouvre avec hargne, lit, finit de lire, frappe le piano, des touches volent. Le milliardaire autrefois si fier se recroqueville au sol, la tête dans les bras. Il pleure. Steve se penche pour ramasser la lettre. La haine remplace vite la panique.

 _« Cher Tony Stark,_

 _Malgré mes précédents avertissements il semblerait que vous ayez laisser votre héroïsme prendre le dessus sur votre raison. Bien que vous ayez réussit à sauver six de vos amis je vous confirme avoir le septième en ma possession. Bien qu'ôter la vie à un tel homme me semble fâcheux, je ne puis m'empêcher de l'envisager, espérant que cela calmera vos ardeurs chevaleresques._

 _Je joint à cette lettre quelques images, qui vous démontrerons peut-être d'avantage ma détermination à vous maintenir en dehors de mes affaires. Peut-être pourriez vous également les partager à vos collègues, leur rappelant ainsi ce qu'ils encourent s'ils cherchent de nouveaux à interférer avec mes activités._

 _Bien à vous. »_

Sur les images on pouvait deviner Bucky, se tordant de douleur, la peau à vif, enchaîné. Cependant son regard froid tranchait avec le reste, regard que Tony et Steve ne reconnaissait que trop bien. Le regard d'un personnage oublié, qu' _ils_ voulaient oublier. Il ne restait plus qu'à déterminer si il arborait cette lueur glaçante comme bouclier contre les assauts, ou si _les mots_ avaient réveillé le monstre.

Steve resta auprès de son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il se ressaisisse. Tony finit par se redresser et s'adossa au piano. Le Captain fit de même. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux.

\- J'avais racheté un piano pour me convaincre que j'étais toujours le même.

Malgré toutes les questions qui fusaient dans sa tête, Steve le laissa parler.

\- Mon père me faisait prendre des cours. J'ai jamais eu mon mot à dire. Quand mes parents organisaient une soirée, il était fier d'exhiber son fils. Moi, je détestais ça. Mais avec le temps c'est devenu un jeu. Je m'y installais moi-même, coupant la parole à mon père en jouant du Mozart. Je savais qu'au fond il enrageait, mais je faisais ce qu'il voulait. Je faisais du piano.

Tony se releva, aida Steve en lui tendant le bras, puis passa distraitement le bout des doigts sur l'instrument détruit.

\- Un jour, alors qu'on était à table, je lui ai demandé « pourquoi le piano ? »...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, ainsi que sa main. Steve attendit la fin qui ne voulait apparemment pas venir.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a répondu ?

Tony prit une grande inspiration, et arbora un de ces sourire-masques qu'il réservait en cas de grand désespoir.

\- Il m'a dit « Le temps manque. Il faut qu'on parte. Tu auras ta réponse à notre retour. ».

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors ils ne sont jamais revenus.

Steve resta figé, ne sachant comment réagir. Il laissa Tony partir vers l'atelier. Après un dernier coup d'œil au piano il remonta veiller ses amis, tentant de bloquer ses larmes traîtresses.

oOo

\- Monsieur, je ne pense pas que détruire la totalité de votre atelier ne soit d'une quelconque utilité.

\- LA FERME !

Tony attrapa le dernier propulseur survivant et détruisit tous les haut-parleurs de la pièce. Il fracassa ensuite la dernière pièce de technologie à coup de marteau, marteau qui finit par atterrir dans un mur.

Tony évitait la plupart du temps de perdre le contrôle. L'aspect « Mad Max » de son atelier en témoignait. Les voitures avaient été désossées (rip R8 de mon cœur), les ordinateurs avaient finis dans l'océan - les vitres n'ayant pas survécu à sa rage -, et les quelques bouts d'armures qui avaient survécu à la précédente crise n'étaient tout simplement plus de ce monde. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, ayant dans l'idée de mettre le feu au piano, mais il n'atteignit jamais le pauvre instrument.

Le feu. Les photos. Les brûlures. L'AIM. Le déclic.

Extremis.

Aldrich Killian.

\- CAP !

Des bruits de pas précipités lui répondirent, puis un froncement de sourcil dépassant tous les froncements de sourcils déjà parut dans cette fic.

\- Euh... Tony ?...

\- L'AIM !

\- Quoi ?

\- Extremis !

Steve commençait sérieusement à douter la santé mentale du milliardaire, surtout vu l'état du désormais non-atelier. Quand celui-ci commença à courir de l'autre côté de la salle pour attraper un dossier qui menaçait de tomber dans l'eau au premier coup de vent il se précipita à sa suite pour éviter une chute potentiellement mortelle à son ami.

Steve récupéra le dossier et ne s'étonna même pas de voir Tony somnolant au sol. Il le mit sur son épaule, prit le dossier sous son bras et se dirigea vers l'étage. Il alla le poser sur son lit et redescendit à la cuisine pour lire ce que son ami avait voulu sauver.

Steve pu enfin comprendre le pseudo délire de son ami poussé à bout, une fois avoir lu l'intégralité du dossier. Il avait bien sûr entendu parler d'Aldrich Killian, le grand scientifique, et bien qu'il avait eu des soupçons à son sujet cela n'avait pas pu être confirmé. Il comprit alors la provenance des brûlures sur le corps de Bucky. Mais pourquoi ce frippon – pour être poli – c'était ainsi déchaîné sur son ami ?

Steve retourna à l'atelier pour fouiller dans les dossiers qui n'avaient pas encore sombrés dans le sombre océan. Il se remémora ses doutes face au regard de Bucky, et il essaya de faire taire la petite voix au fond de sa tête, petite voix qui lui soufflait que l'AIM et hydra était liées.

Si ce Killian avait effectivement eu accès au Winter Soldier par le passé, le danger dépassait de loin ce qu'il pensait. Mais que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Cinq de ses amis étaient entre la vie et la mort et le sixième était brisé.

Il laissa Tony dormir et retourna dans la cuisine, commençant à préparer de quoi manger si jamais il se réveillait. Il devait faire quelque chose pour remettre Tony sur les rails. L'homme de fer n'était plus en état de rien, et encore moins de sauver Buck des griffes de l'AIM.

Il commença à sortir les œufs du frigo, songeant à un plan d'attaque, alors que Tony était étendu dans son lit, les yeux fermer pour contrer la brûlures de la lumière. Les deux se perdirent dans leurs pensées alors que, quelque part sur notre magnifique terre, Bucky Barnes serrait les dents en priant qui voulait bien l'écouter pour que ses amis viennent le sauver.

* * *

Et Killian se dévoile ! Je pense le manipuler un peu comme je veux, sans vraiment coller au personnage du film (n'ayant pas lu de BD ou il apparaissait). Si vous trouver dans le futur qu'il ressemble un peut trop au joker c'est parce que je vient de replonger dans les BD batman ^^.

Je suis vraiment pas tendre avec Tony, mais j'aime bien l'idée de le pousser dans ses retranchements. A l'avenir j'aimerai encore plus creuser sa relation avec son père.

Breeef j'ai déjà trop parlé. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review et on se revois au prochain chapitre !

 **Foxy Lady :** Merci ! Effectivement, je crois être une des première (car je suis de phénotype macroscopique féminin !) à écrire sur ce couple, du moins en français : quand j'ai chercher des TxB je n'ai rien trouvé, je me suis donc dis que c'était mon devoir de réunir mes deux super-héros préférés. Heureuse d'avoir déjà raliée quelqu'un à ce noble pairing ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant... Ou plus ;)


End file.
